Getting the Prize
by Against A Wall
Summary: With no way to have Chau out of the public eye, Euan takes a chance. Chau/Euan : Off Centre : Slash


_**Title:**_ Getting the Prize_**  
Author:**_ AgainstAWall  
_**Rating:**_ T for Mentions of Sex and Man-on-Man_**  
**__**Couple: **_Chau/Euan_**  
Summary:**_ With no way to have Chau out of the public eye, Euan takes a chance._**  
Inspiration:**_ The Episode The Backup [Season One: Episode 17]_**  
Author Note: **_Seriously. Why is there no Fanbase?

_**Word Count: **_718

---

Now this. . .

This was an interesting predicament.

Chau had up and decided last moment, much like he always did, to join some inane quest to get a free big-screen television. Leaving him with no free time, ignoring the silly five minutes breaks a few times a day, and no place for him to be out of the public eye, at least, not until he'd won.

And boy was he desperate to win. He had practically salivated on the top of the machine when he first saw it, then when he learned in he could win it for free, well, Euan would swear on his life that Chau jizzed in his pants.

It was a little disheartening, knowing that Chau would rather stand around with a bunch of strangers then hang out with his best friends.

Hell, if Euan had known Chau had wanted a television like that so badly, he would have given him an early birthday present, or something.

But, instead, Euan was reduced to slipping into the store before closing and hiding until the workers were gone, just for Chau.

And Chau kept going on about how he had no luck.

It had been four days, and all that was left was him and a big guy, someone who would not be deterred, no matter what Chau did, or how badly he smelt.

Euan was suddenly very grateful he had talked Chau into cleaning himself up, even if it had been in the middle of the day while customers were around.

Drawing up to Chau, Euan knew that he would be caught by security tomorrow, the cameras were installed for prevent theft purposes, but they also helped to make games like these possible. This way no one had to stay and watch, and the contestants would still have to be truthful. Rather ingenious really, but not helpful for Euan.

Sometimes, he just had to take one for the team.

Though, Euan really couldn't understand why he was so desperate to touch Chau all of the sudden. It wasn't like he wasn't having sex, quite the contrary. It seemed that 'Ha-ha!-Slept-with-your-backup-girlfriend' sex was very invigorating. And it made him feel all warm and fuzzy to boot.

"What are you doing here?" Chau never was good at stage-whispering, but by the look on the other mans face, he didn't look like he'd be waking up anytime soon.

"I wanted to see you?" Euan posed it in the fashion that Chau always found amusing, his voice going up towards the end and his face scrunching.

Grinning ear-to-ear Chau reached out with one hand and clapped it on Euan's shoulder. He had started to pull him in, when he paused, going uncharacteristically serious. "The cameras."

Euan waited a beat before reaching out to brush his fingertips against Chau's cheeks. "But it's been four bloody days!"

The grin was back, but Euan only saw a glimpse of it before he was crushed to Chau's chest in a one-armed hug. His own hands wound around Chau's back, rubbing up and down. He pressed his face into the crook of Chau's neck, and trying to ignore the faint smell of burritos that lingered on his shirt, and focus on the smell that was Chau. Earthy and Spicy with a hint of sweat.

"I wanna hold you," Chau said into his ear and Euan couldn't help but smile. "in my arms. And I'm scared a will."

Euan pulled back studying the look on Chau's face. He really wanted this television, and Euan would never purposely make him lose something that he wanted. . . That wasn't a woman.

"Well, I'll just have to hold your hand down now won't I?" Euan's grin matched Chau's as their lips met and he slid one arm up Chau's side and then down the length of the arm still touching the television, nails brushing lightly over the skin of Chau's wrist, making him shiver.

He waited for Chau to turn his hand over before threading their fingers, and pinning the limb down. "There we go." He murmured into Chau's mouth, before running his tongue across Chau's bottom lip.

"Boo-ya." Chau replied, opening his mouth to Euan's questing tongue, his free hand moving to grip Euan's hip and grind against him.

Nearby, the big man snored loudly, but Euan couldn't be happier. For as far as he knew, he was the winner here.


End file.
